Why am I on the Quidditch Pitch?
by allieterag
Summary: Fred has a nasty fall, and is a bit...confused...


It was the final game of the season, and Gryffindor had just won the cup. Just as Harry had reached out and snatched the gleaming snitch, a particularly well placed bludger was screaming across the field far below. I say was, because its motion had been abruptly halted by the side of a person's head.

To be precise, a rather tall, lanky, redheaded person who generally went by the name of George. Of course, his name was really Fred, but only he, his twin, and two (rather intelligent)Gryffindor girls could tell the difference. However, at this moment, he cared very little about whether or not people knew which twin he was. In fact, he cared about very little except the blinding pain and the sight of the ground rushing up to meet him.

In the stands, a curly haired girl pushed her way to the field, gripping a pretty redheads arm and pulling her through the crowd. "Fred" she muttered, finally breaking free of the crowds and running over to where Frederick Weasley lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Ginny had somehow gotten lost inside the crowd, but Hermione knew that she would break free shortly.

Reaching Fred's body, she carefully touched his shoulder. "Fred? Are you okay?" He sat up carefully. "Sure, Hermione. Er...why am I laying on the ground?" Hermione's cinnamon eyes filled with worry. "well, you...you...fell." His eyes darted around furiously, taking in the Quidditch pitch and excited fans. "Ah. When does the game start?" He asked, looking around with apparent excitement. "It's actually, well...its over." Hermione explained gently. Her brow furrowed as she mentally went over his symptoms. "Fred, I think that you have a concussion." She stated, placing a hand on his shoulder. His green eyes looked up at her in confusion. "Er...Hermione? Why am I sitting on the Quidditch Pitch?" Her worried glance was lost on him as Madam Pomfrey and Ginny ran up.

It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to agree with Hermione's diagnosis. "Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid that you have a concussion." Fred smiled good naturedly. "Madam Pomfrey? Why am I sitting on the Quidditch Pitch?" It was absolutely pathetic how confused he was. He had already asked several times who was winning the game, or when it would start, or who had one. He had no recollection of anything since he walked down from breakfast.

By now, quite a crowd had gathered around him, all trying very hard not to laugh at his confusion. Pathetic it may be, but seeing one of Hogwart's greatest pranksters unable to stop asking the same three questions over and over again was too funny. When Ginny lost it and started laughing hard enough that she cried, the rest of the group gave in and laughed right along with her. Through out the whole ordeal, poor confused Fred sat there grinning pleasantly at all the people who appeared to be laughing at him.

Hermione eventually decided that he had been through enough and with Madam Pomfrey's permission escorted him up to the Hospital Wing. He was still confused enough to stagger slightly, and eventually, she was forced to pull his arm around her shoulders and hold on to his waist to help him walk without falling over. When they reached the Hospital Wing, he collapsed onto the closest bed. When he tried to go to sleep, however, Hermione poked him in the side sharply. "Oh no you don't! It's bad to sleep when you have a concussion." He pouted at her, for once failing to tower over her small frame. Laughing, she pushed pillows under his head and began a conversation about the merits of an invisibility cloak verse the disillusionment spell.

Later that night, Ginny came in torelieve Hermione because Fredneeded be woken up every hour and asked questions about things like his favorite color of soap and who caught the snitch, to make sure that his memory was coming back properly.

Looking down at the sleeping Fred, she grinned at Hermione. "My brother is a truly remarkable person. How many people do you know who could sit there surrounded by a bunch of people laughing at him for what he thought was no reason at all, and simply laugh along with them?" Hermione grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I certainly wouldn't be able to."

A/N- To T.J.- You are a better person than I am


End file.
